I'm disappointed Orihime
by InoueR0xO
Summary: Just read it, please. I'm just too lazy to summarize it, again and again.


I'm not your Robot. I'm in Love and i can feel, you gave me eyes and now I see, I would scream, but I'm just this hollow shell, set me free, so i can live. Stop trying to live my life for me. I'm not your Robot I'm just me, it's the song of Miley Cyrus(she rocks, my world) and, Hello everyone, it's my first story..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but I do own the characters.

**To, Kurosaki-Kun,**

**I am so obedient towards you. So, sweet towards you, yet, you always give me a smile by saying my name 'Inoue'. But;**

**You always give me a warm smile. I can still hear you say in my ear, "**_**Inoue, don't you worry, I'll protect you**_**." You even came to Hueco Mundo to save me from this big destruction of the world because of me….I hate myself yet, I'm always jealous of Kuchiki-san. I hate it, how you two get along with each other, yet I don't even have a confidence to look into your eye, or talk to you. I hate myself, for being a coward, for being a selfish friend, yet you still came and protected me, till you lost your soul reaper powers. I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. Forgive me! I will never ever let you protect me ever again. I'm sorry, it has to end this way. Good bye, and thank you for every think up till now. I owe you!**

**Love,**

**Inoue Orihime.**

As Ichigo read this letter, which he found in his bag. He found his heart broken. He didn't think that Orihime has gone somewhere and doesn't want to see him ever again. Ichigo was disappointed of himself. He just couldn't believe his eyes. And before running downstairs and out of the house, he heard door slamming "_SLAM_!" Ichigo saw Tatsuki out of breadth looking furiously at Ichigo, "_What the hell_-" and before Ichigo could get to finish his sentence Tatsuki shouted at him, "_Where is Orihime? Don't tell me, she's in that soul's world again?_". "_I'm sorry!_" Ichigo replied looking apologized "_I just found a letter from Orihime, in my bag, and it says that she doesn't want to see me again. So, I thought you might know, as this letter was only for me, But-_" Before Ichigo could finish his sentence Tatsuki grabbed the letter from Ichigo hand. And carefully reading the letter after she read it..

The tear start running don from her eyes, she told Ichigo, "_Ichigo, Ichigo, Orihime really likes you, you insolent fool, why didn't you accept her feelings for you? You stupid, you make me punch you_" Tatsuki shouted at Ichigo.

Ichigo said with the sad and furious expression on his face, "_PUNCH ME! After all, it's because of me that she left me and I'm disappointed! Why didn't she ever tell me, how she feels about me, I mean I can underst-_ "Ichigo was cut off by a punch on his face by Tatsuki, then started telling him, _"You stupid, she was scared that she would lose you, and that too that she doesn't wanted to come between you and Rukia. Because, she thinks you both are in love with each other"_

_"Now that you mention, yesterday night she kept asking me weird questions like, 'what if she'd gone somewhere, and would I be happy or not?' and of course, I answered 'NO' because I didn't wanted to lose her, it was weird that she was asking questions like that now that I get it, the reason that why she was asking questions like that."_ Ichigo said.

_"Now's not the time to be telling each other what she said, and what did she wanted. She said, she owe you, that practically means when we find her, we'll tell her to be with us, and don't leave us, or something like that and-_" Tatsuki said, but before she could get to finish her sentence, Ichigo completed it for her, " _and if she denies it, but she just can't because she owes me, right? So, I'll be proposing her the next time as I'd see her."_

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever, but we should go look for her! And we have to clear all the misunderstanding that she had created. That fool sure don't know how to face reality, no matter how hard she tries, but now come on, we've got to find her._" **"Yeah!"** replied Ichigo.

They didn't realize but there was someone else in the room too. It was Ulquoirra, the man that wants Orihime really badly, and heard it all clearly, doesn't want to loose to Ichigo, and doesn't want Ichigo to get Orihime either. So, he also plans to look for Orihime, and make her his forever.

"_I'm going to miss you, Kurosaki-kun"_ Orihime said. "_I will never forget your warm smile, you do not need to come for me, this time too. Because, I'm just a burden on you. . . . I'm sorry, Kur-kuro-saki-ku-kun."_ She started crying, but then she suddenly caught a glimpse of someone. She could not guess who he was? But she knew, she had to hurry before he find out that Orihime's going to Tokyo, for the rest of her life. She hurriedly ran to the back door where Ulquoirra was standing.

**"Oh, Hey!"** Orihime said looking down, trying her best not to look in his eye. **"You deceive me, you woman"** Ulquoirra said lifting her head up. _"What do you mean?"_ Orihime asked confusingly.

She knew that something is absolutely wrong with Ulquoirra the way he was using the word **'deceive**', and the way he was looking in her eye.

_"Well, I guess I know that you love Ichigo? But, where are you going, leaving me alone?"_ listening to what just Ulquoirra said, Orihime felt like he just confessed his feelings for Orihime to her. And Orihime so wanted to accept it, she just didn't want Ulquoirra to feel the same way, as she did, although she hadn't even confessed to Ichigo , but still she knew how he would feel if she didn't accept his feelings for her.

_"I would love to, but I can't because, theirs somewhere I've got to go"_ Orihime said.

_"Well, why can't I come along with you?_"Ulquoirra asked Orihime.

**"Because, you see it's emergency.**"

_"What kind of emergency?"_

_"I have to go there, so that __**he**__ can be happy!"_Orihime said with a sad expression on her face.

_"Now, who's that__** guy**__ are you talking about?_" Ulquoirra asks her, while looking into her eye. So that she won't lie.

_"I'm going to Tokyo, where I have to marry him, as he's already agreed with this"_ Orihime said adding this, "_I really love Kurosaki-kun, but he's not interested in me. He loves Rukia and can't help it. She's too beautiful."_ Orihime replied crying.

Ulquoirra knows that if he steals Orihime from Ichigo, but officially he also like her but then again she won't be happy. She would cry, and would not want to live her life without Ichigo.

So, he decide to tell Orihime, that everything is wrong, what she thinks.

"Orihime, listen here, Ichigo really loves you, in fact he wants to propose you, the very next minute as he found , he was also scared because, he knows that you are so beautiful, and that what if you don't like him. When he and Tatsuki read that letter which you left in Ichigo bag on purpose. Ichigo stood stunned but he still couldn't figure out what he really has feelings for , Tatsuki scolded him a bit, and then he get to know, that he loves you."

"Really, is that true?" "Yes, it is indeed . . . and he and Tatsuki are looking for you"

"but, what about the man who wants to marry me?"

"Just tell him, that there is another guy you like, and that you want to marry him?"

"But, then he'll get hurt, and i don't want that!"

"Don't you worry, I'll take care of him, if the situation gets worse, okay?"

"Okay, Ulquoirra-kun, and thank you. You brightened my life."

Ichigo and Tatsuki were looking for her, everywhere. They were upset, now that it was almost 03:00 am and no kids were playing outside, and no shops were open, which would be so obvious. Ichigo refuse to rest as Tatsuki is the same. They are searching high and low for her. Unable to find her, Tatsuki and Ichigo grew weaker as they had not eaten anything, and both of them suddenly fell on the floor laying unconscious.

"Hello, I'm Ishida Uryuu, Nice to meet you, my futur-"

"Oh, hold on in there, dude." Ulquoirra quickly interrupted Ishida.

"I am so sorry, but she is not going to be happy by marrying you. She's already got someone in her heart. So, knowing this, it practically means that she wants to marry him." Ulquoirra insisted.

"Oh, I see!"Ishida said.

"I am so sorry, I know, it must've been hard on you and you probably can't bear it. I am so sorry!"  
>"Its okay, My lady. You can marry, whom so ever you want to."<p>

Orihime was surprised by his behavior, and how he was easily, then Orihime bowed her head and apologized to him and came back to Karakura. Karakura town was just two hours far away from Tokyo. But, for them it hardly took 01:30 hours for them to reach Tokyo, and then coming back, because, Ulquoirra was driving.

When Orihime came back to his house. she found Ichigo and Tatsuki in her half an hour, Ichigo found himself facing Ulquoirra. God knows, what was going on in Ichigo mind, at that moment."What the heck are you doing here, Ulquoirra, and by the way who are you with?" asks Ichigo.

"With Orihime!" replied Ulquoirra as a matter-of-factly.

"WHAT? Don't tell me, you tried to do something to her. Did you rape her? Oh, I swear, if you did I'll kill you, because, I do know that you also had set your eyes on her but, bear it in mind, she's mine, not yours, you fool. Now, tell me where is SHE?"

"Upstairs!" Ulquoirra pointed the stairs that leads to other rooms in Orihime's apartment.

Ichigo ran upstairs calling Orihime's name but this time it was different because, it was something new, ever heard from Ichigo, "Orihime, you there?"

"Hai, Kurosaki-kun, I'm in here!" She replied to Ichigo from upstairs.

"I'm coming, Orihime"

"I am so sorry Ichigo, I'll just keep on running back-and forth full circle, until I found my way to you, I am sorry, I have hurt you I am so-"

Orihime was cut off by a kiss on her lips by Ichigo. They both found themselves turning red.

The kiss lasted for about a minute or two. When their lips parted, Ichigo barely catch his breath and started telling her, "I love you, Orihime and i want you to marry me, would you, huh?" Ichigo confessed it to her.

"I love you too, Kurosaki-kun. And I am so on to marry you!"Orihime said shyly, the beat read blush was coating all over her face.

Ichigo said, correcting her, "No, it's not Kurosaki-kun, its Ichigo-kun for you from now onwards, okay?

"Okay, Ichigo-kun."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FINISH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hello, every one this is my first story. Hope you like it. If not, then do give me some opinion. I did try my best to not to let this story be bore-some for you. Whatever it is, like it or hate it just review it.**

**Everyone's welcome, that means even flamers. But, I have a note for all the flamers, while you guys doing what you like to do, or may be what your expert at(insulting). But, do explain, that why do you think it was not good and do give me an opinion for my next story, that would be a great help from the flamers, too!**

**~Please Review~**

**Me: **Was that great? I did give you a good character, personality, and of course your love. Happy?

**Inoue: **I'm not happy, you didn't do it well. and you don't own me, i hate it!

**Kubo:** What are you talking about, Inoue?

**Me:***laughing* She wanted me to own her!

**Inoue: **No, I was just kidding. I would never ever want you to own me.

**Me: **Well, why not?

**Kubo: **Because, then in the series, there will be spoilers only, who would be loving this series.

**Inoue: ***nod**nod*

**Me: **Oh, you're clever,

**Me: **By the way, who are you siding **ME**, or **KUBO-SAN**?

**Inoue:***ha-ha*, Ichigo is calling me!


End file.
